Curse
by SoraOda
Summary: This is a story where Akko is a boy, who is Andrew's cousin. A mysterious boy who has fallen in love with an witch...Okay, I don't know how to describe it...
1. Chapter 1

_***Akko**Akko**Akko***_

Light beam into my eyes as soon as I open them. In front of the window was a boy, his dark brown hair was wax back. Looking back at me he smiled.

"How long are you planning to sleep?" meeting his green eyes I smiled.

"Who knows," reaching out my hand I turn of the noisy alarm.

"Come on," he said tossing me a black tail suit, white button down shirt and a white tie, he open.

"Geez thanks for just throwing my school uniforms at me," rolling my eyes a little I got out of bed. Laughing a little, my cousin Andrew Hanbridge left the room. Throwing my tank top and boxer into the dirty cloth bin, I walk into the shower room. My hair was brown like andrew's but not as dark. Compare to regular boys it was longer but not that long. Just long enough to tie it into a tiny ponytail. Really tiny, so tiny there was still a large amount of my hair let down. Unlike my cousin, I have red eyes. Resting my hand onto my bear chest, I felt it. It has been here for a very long time and yet, "you can still never get used to it." Taking a quick shower I head back into my room and got changed.

"Come on, are you still not done?" his voice can be heard through the door.

"...Andrew,"

"What?"

"Don't eat my food," he cough a few time. He must choke while he was laughing, "Shot, why you alway eat my food!?" Opening the door I can see a full set of the table out on the hallway.

"It taste amazing," giving me a big bright smile, the annoyance boiled up. This rich boy is a hopeless.

* * *

"No, that is why I said I am not going," I let out a low growl.

"Come on," andrew rolls his eyes a little, "it is not like I am saying to make you talk or anything."

"Andrew, let be serious here," I pointed at him with my pen, "Uncle and you are the hanbridge family. I am the kagari family, and you know I am not interested in going to a witch school."

"Yeah right," he push my pen away from him, "last time I check you are a magic freak." putting his hand up a little, he did the sparkling thing.

"I might be interested in magic, you and uncle aren't," his face darken a little, "not like I am blaming you." Everyone has hope for him, so I wouldn't blame him for doing his best to keep up their hope. But I hate how he never thought about his dream, not what other want him to do.

"...I know what you going to say so don't even say it," he is sulking a little.

"Good job, you learn," I flip another page and continued to write down my notes. I can hear him letting out a small sigh.

"Akko, come on. It is not a bad offer for you now is it?" andrew put his hand on top of my paper blocking everything.

"It is bad enough when I have to go with two idiots," Looking back up at him, he gave me the puppy eye, "and if I get to excited over the magic thing, uncle will be super pissed."

"...fine," sinking down into his chair he let out another sigh.

"If you don't want to go then don't go," something poked my face.

"Dad want me to go," with that he drop the pen. This person really is hopeless….well in front of me he is.

"SHE IS A WITCH CATCH HER!?" sharing a look we looked over to the closed library door.

"HEY, LET GO OF ME!" a somewhat girl like voice. Getting out of my chair I head toward the door.

"What is all the noise out here?" andrew open the door with me. A person dressed in our uniform was pin down onto the floor by a blond boy. The son of the chairman was it. Forgot his name already, but I know something, he is a jerk.

"Andrew and atsuko," he smiled at us, "we just caught a witch."

"...If she is a witch wouldn't she get away from you with magic?" the girl, I guess, has pink blond hair. More pink then blond I guess. All the man froze for a moment.

"Well she has a witch wand, plus with the fact she came in here without any permission is already unforgivable." Yep, this person is a jerk.

"Louis," oh, so that is his name, "even if that is true, you shouldn't do this. We are train to be like gentleman, and right now you are doing the polar opposite," andrew was somewhat right.

"Are you siding with a witch andrew?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Not at all, I just thought you might settle this the traditional way," with that louise let go of the girl.

"You are right, let's settle this the traditional way, but!" he pointed to me, "Atsuko is not allowed to help."

"He isn't going to interfere either way," Louise let out a low laugh.

"Well then let's get this started already," everyone nodded their head as they all went their way to have the best view of the battle. Which to me and andrew were the tower right next to bridge that connects the left and right side of the school. There is no bar to support them from falling down, so they got to be extra careful.

"Once the coin fall onto the ground the battle will start," louise pull out a golden coin in front of him. The girl looked at it for only a few minutes then nodded her.

"Let's get this over with already," this girl sure sounds confident. At her words louise throws the coin into the air, me and andrew watched slowly. As soon as the coin got between louise and the girl he strike. To my surprise the girl dodged it, "I thought you said when it hit the ground!"

"There is no need to follow this rule with a witch," avoiding many of louise's attack the girl finally fought back, "hmp, a witch without magic is like an open air!" he push a step forward again. Some of the kids around us let out a few gasp.

"We will see about that!" the girl push back. As soon as their blades parted, the charge forward with her next attack. Her hand on the ground, she did the spin kick. Louise kept on backing up until finally his blade hit stone. Pointing her sword at the boy she smiled, "you lost." This girl is pretty impressive, but her way of looking at people might cause a little problem.

"I guess the battle ends here," andrew walked down to the stone bridge. Louise slump back down onto the ground, "you better go back to your school." Andrew said to the girl. Looking at andrew for a moment, she looked back at me.

"..." she looks somewhat pleased yet displeased. A broom pop out on her hand, wow this is amazing. A light fist his my chest, andrew shook his head. Okay okay I got it, calm down right? Sure sure. Sitting on the broom the girl left the all boys school. Walking over, I reach out a hand.

"What you want?" his eyes narrowed, "here to make fun of me?"

"If this is what you think then I will take this hand back," I stay put for a while. Just when I retreat my hand he reached out for it. Pulling him up I patted him on the back, "nice try, let's hope you win next time."

"..." he didn't say anything as I walk back to andrew.

"Let go eat, I am starving," I rubbed my stomach a little.

"You are just so carefree," I smiled at his word.

"This is me after all," with that as a cue, we both left the standing tower. Walking down the so very long stairs I stretched my body and light hit my back. Andrew only laugh saying I was like an old man, rude.

"Who are you calling old!" I pokked his cheek, he only lightly brush it off. Our small jokes continued as we head back to the library. The same open book, the same moved chair, and the same mess we made on the desk. Okay fine, I made the mess. You can't blame me, I was working okay?

* * *

The night breeze feels so amazing. Andrew and Uncle has already left to the witch school. I wonder what is it like? Fun? No it is a witch school so I guess scary. Do they do dark magic or something, awww I wish I could go check it out one day. Andrew did invite me, but going there when I can't enjoy myself is a pain.

"Hmm?" what is this? Small flying square? Sitting up a little, I let it rest on my hand. I shook it a little, poked it, toss it between my hands. Nothing, feeling like a stupid kid I throw the cube into the night sky. In the distance I saw a tiny light, what was that all about? Well not that I care.

"Akko!" jumping a little, andrew calm up onto the roof.

"Dude, would you not scare me like that?" ignoring my question he hold onto both of my arms and start to shake me a little, "S-T-O-P IT!" chopping his head he finally stopped.

"My bad," sitting down next to me.

"So? What caused all this shaking?" scratching his head a little he said in a small voice.

"I don't know," what? "I don't know what dad will say if I told him that I invited a witch to our next party."

"You did what!?" this person got to be crazy, "My dear cousin, you know uncle better than me. If I can tell that he is going to explode from anger then I bet you know that too."

"I know, but…." he went quiet for a moment, "I just thought, I want to know them a little better."

"...Are you sick?" shit, I never would've thought a day like this would happen.

"I am serious akko," he shook my hand off, "Me and Frank just….you know."

"Got possessed?" he roll his eyes again.

"No, just found this curiosity. Dad say magic is a unwanted thing in this world, and I came to believe that too, but I am not so sure of it anymore. Akko, like how you are so interested in magic and everything, I just wonder is it really unwanted."

"First of all, you are human and I am not," he stiffen for a moment, "second, magic is something the witches need. Human, I am not so sure about."

"What about you? You are not a witch or a human, what you think?" This is the first time he is like this. Looking down on my hand I put in some thought.

" It is something that I…" Closing my mouth I reworded what I plan on saying, "To me magic is many things. If you have to ask is it something you need in this world, I will have to say I don't know. But I can tell you that it is some that should be in this world."

"Why is that?" His green eyes was shining a little.

"Because it was the something that has existed within this world longer than anyone, or anything. Something that should be here. I don't think it should be taken away, for any reason." Feeling a little bashful I waved my hand a little, "forget it." But only andrew was already lost in thought. I always call him hopeless, but sometime no in front of everyone else he is an amazing young man. So at time like this I know I can count on him for many things.

"Akko," he seems to finally snap out of his thought, "do you want to meet a witch."

"Already did," I slowly slid down the roof, getting near my room window, "but I guess I don't mind meeting another one."

"Look forward to the party then," a small laugh left my mouth. So he is finally going to decide to make some decision on his own now.

"Kay kay night," I waved my hand.

"One kay is enough, and say okay not kay," ignoring his words, I pop my head into my room. Wow, today was full of shock. A witch showing up in our school, a duel, then andrew's sudden thoughts? Is it going to storm tonight or what? Laughing to myself a little, I guess it is some good change. Laying back down onto my bed I let out a happy sigh. Can't wait till the party I guess.

"...!" The cube, how did it get in here? The black red float around the room as if looking for something. It start spinning in a very fast speed, many of the other cubes just come into the room. How do they do that? My window was not even open. Grabbing a sharp basket hilt swords I pointed at the cube. As soon as it stop spin, a small thing showed itself. Fairy? Goblin? No this is a machine, the machine held out a letter. Pointing the tip of the sword at the machine I said in a cold voice, " I don't care who you are or what you want, leave!" Even at my yelling the machine didn't move. Okay this is creepy and this machine is pissing me off.

"Atsuko-sama?" a maid? Looking back the machine was gone, it has already turn back into many cubes and floated out my window.

"It is nothing," the cube was already nowhere in sight, even so the letter was still left on the floor.

"..."picking up the letter, I open up the envelope. The word idiot was written in big letters. Crumpling the paper I throw it into the trash. I felt stupid for even thinking it is something important. Let's go to bed and pretend nothing happen.

* * *

 _Where am I? The world in front of me was surrounded in blue, calm blue. The sky is more of a dark blue if not black. While the water I was standing on is light blue. Inside the water you can see many tiny stars looking back at you, but there was no reflection of me. A drop of water, then another, on the third drop a girl showed up from the sky. She was riding a broom, her uniform look like ones from Luna Nova, witch school. Her wavy greenish blonde hair with bright yellow highlights looks like they were dancing as she came down to the water. It was a sad thing that I couldn't see her face. Holding a wand she smiled at me. Who is she? With a swing of her wand, my vision became white._

"Wait!" Opening my eyes again I was back in my room. A dream?

 _ **Author's note: So hey, thank you for reading the new series that I just wrote. This is an Akko x Diana fanfiction, but I just don't know how to make them meet in person just yet. But then again that is something fun about writing. Well then once again, thank you for reading and I will see you all next time :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rubbing my eyes I let out another yawn. Thanks to that dream I wasn't able to sleep well. Really though, I don't even remember meeting a girl with that color of hair before. Seeing a girl that I don't even know in my dream is kind of creepy, but at the sametime I can't help but wonder what kind beauty is hidden under the wavy hair.

"Excuse us," the maid bowed her head before me. Showing me the variety of tuxedo they step aside so I can have a better view.

"For the party?" running my hand through the soft silk one of the maid said.

"Yes," I don't get why they never look in my face when they talk to me, kind of rude but okay.

"I will choose later," turning back I looked at them and smiled, "will that be alright?"

"Of course," the maid waved her hand and the other moved the tuxedo out the door, "we will come back later then," with that she gave me a bow and also left the room. Heaving a sigh, I looked out the window. Andrew and uncle are greeting the guests. The fancy dress and suit, geez must be a pain to wear them. A knock on my door.

"Rare for you to actually knock," I laughed without turning back.

"I am a guest right now," his cheerful voice ringed the whole room.

"Like you are usually not a guest," turning around I saw the blond hair boy giving me a teasing smile.

"Oh boy, I better look good in front of those lady's don't you think?" Rolling my eyes a little I said back to him.

"I thought you enjoyed being single, Frank," he hits my chest lightly.

"Leave me alone mr. popular," we stay silent for a while before we finally burst out laughing, "shouldn't you get dressed already?"

"I will get dress later,"

"Andrew is going to be pretty mad if he founds out you are still not dressed,"

"Don't worry, my dear cousin is going to fix everything,"

"Don't tease him too much now," okay we both got the joke, "so why are you not getting dressed?"

"I bet uncle wouldn't want me to show my face just yet," he raised an eyebrow as if asking that doesn't stop you from getting dressed does it? "Those cloth are made for andrew. Do you think uncle will be pleased if he saw me wearing andrew's once I get dressed that means I will have to go down and greet all of those guest too."

"I bet the last one reason is why you aren't getting dressed," darn he got me, "come on, we are getting you dressed."

"I can do it on my own," I shook of his hand, "and why are you handing me a dress?"

"Oh this?" he smirked, "is a present from andrew."

"Stay away from me!"

"come on, it won't hurt now will it?"

"I am going to lose my pride as a man!"

"Don't worry you are still a boy," he inch close to which I inched backward.

"Calm down frank, I will dress into a tuxedo so, put that dress away. No trash it," he finally stopped moving toward me.

"Aw man, I wanted to see the girl version of you. I even got the wig ready," what the hell are thinking? Is he having fun with me?

"Frank?" he smile turn into a 'oh no'

"Calm down akko, I- I will go take these out," before he can go I grab a hold of him.

"Let's get you dressed into these first," I took the dress from my friend, this is payback.

"N-NOOOOOO!" I am so glad my room is so far away from the main building, cause that mean, no one can hear frank's call for rescue.

* * *

"Quite pouting already," patting the blond boy at the back he only returned me with glares.

"Why don't you try to dress up as a girl and see!?"

"Last time I check you and andrew did that to me before," a small gulp and I turn to look at frank, he is avoiding eye contact. I win.

"Geez you don't need to bring that up, I already apologize didn't I?" yeah, by half laughing to death, "and how long was it? Geez don't be so small heart."

"Sir it was only 2 days ago," I said back to the boy. He was still sweating. Backing away from me, his eyes was swimming.

"Akko," turning around I saw andrew. He was waving at me with a smile on his face. Behind him was three girls, all in beautiful dresses. One has reddish brown hair while the other has dark black hair, but what catches my eyes the most was the wavy greenish hair with the yellow highlights. The same girl in my dream. Her light blue dress fit perfect on her as they match her light blue eyes. She is was way more beautiful than I would've ever thought. Gesture to the beautiful andrew said, "this is Diana Cavendish, the witch that I was talking about."

"Good to see you again," Frank bowed his head a little as the girl hold the tip of her dress and did the same.

"And then here is the person I wanted you to meet," our eyes lock, even though it was only for a few moment, I felt like time has stopped itself, "Atsuko Kagari, my cousin." Putting my right hand over my left chest I did a small bow.

"Nice to meet you Miss Diana," as if she was lost in thought she paused for a moment before nodding her head and bowed her head as well. Sharing a handshake I turn back to andrew, as casual as I can be I asked.

"So? Why you want me to meet her?" andrew notice something wrong, but didn't push on the subject.

"Well for a magic freak like you I thought you might want to see a amazing witch," rolling my eyes a little I waved my hand.

"Last time I check andrew, you wouldn't be so nice," frank hold his laughter while andrew did a small cough.

"Can't you be polite for one night?" he heaved a sigh, "and talk like a gentleman."

"Not happening," this time not only frank but the other two girl also laughed. Even so diana didn't laugh. Aww I was looking forward to her laughing too, "So why you want us to meet?" Frank gave andrew a thumbs up before pushing the girls away with him, somewhat really happy.

"Let's switch a place to talk," with that we were lead to the outside fountain. The moonlight shining on the fountain water truly made it beautiful, it is too sad that I didn't came here to see this, "I think you shouldn't hide it anymore." He didn't turn back to look at us in the face, but I know who he was talking to.

"It's up to me to decide when is the time that I want to tell the world about it," I said coldly back to him, "andrew can we not talk about this?"

"...no, we need to talk about this akko," rare to see him pushing so hard on this subject, "we need to do something about it."

"There is nothing we can do about it!" I snapped back at him. We talked about this, and he out of everyone knows that I don't want that subject to be touched, "is that why you bought her here?"

"...That is right," I grab a hold of his collar.

"Andrew!" my free hand was already crumble into a fist.

"Akko!" He yelled, "stop holding that back! You know one day it will come out and you know the best that you can't control it!"

"I can hold it till the day I die!" Andrew's eye narrowed.

"And how! The past few days you have been drinking more blood! Are you planning to

hold it in with just that are you!?" my grip weaken a little.

"You were looking?"

"You sink is full of blood pill, it is hard not to notice," shit, I knew I should done better. I

let go of his collar.

"Andrew….." he was waiting for my answer, "I don't plan to make a contract," I looked back up at the sky, the moon and the star was long hidden behind the cloud.

"Why? What are you waiting for?"

"...I am not waiting, I am only fulfilling my promise….with her," that is right, the promise

with her is one of the most important things in my life. Without even saying the name my cousin know who I was talking about.

"God damn!" andrew was at his limit. Sitting down on the fountain he hang his head between his hands, "why does it have to be you? Why?"

"That is a stupid question," I laugh a little, it was the question that I would always ask myself when I was a kid, "come on let's head back, your guest must be waiting."

"...yeah," I roughly slam his back, "Thanks a lot!" now that is the normal andrew.

"Andrew," he looked at me, "don't worry too much about it." With that I left him standing there, gazing at the ground as tear drops fall. I feel guilty, but there is nothing that can be done. I can contract with a powerful witch to save my life, but I will not unless I truly love her.

" _Akko, promise me," her calm voice was like a soft song in my ears. Stroking my head again and again. Keeping each of her words close to my heart, I swear, I will do as you wish…..sis._

* * *

"May I have the honor to dance with you?" bowing my head a little I hold out my right hand. Many of the man around her before me was quite displeased.

"Who the hell are you?" ignoring them I only looked at the girl.

"Yes," she rest her hand in mine as we head to the dance floor. A few angry mumbles can be heard from behind me.

"So?" I looked down at the girl, "I can atleast tell it was a lie, so why you did that?"

"I would like a thank you for helping you," I raised my eyebrow a little.

"That kind of things I can handle on my own," wow, this girl. Unlike her beautiful face,

she is somewhat bossy. No, more like too much pride.

"Yes yes, you are very welcome," she stepped on my foot, "oww."

"I said I can get out of there on my own," I heard you the first time.

"Says the person who looked both annoyed and trouble at the same time," another pain, "will stop doing that?"

"Then maybe you should stop thinking of untruthful things," we glared at each other while we dance. As soon as the song was finished we parted with each other. This girl...no word for it. Okay how about this? A waist of beauty, is that how you say it? I guess it is. Sliding through the mountain of people I finally reached the door. Well I showed my face so I guess I can leave now. The party music and the loud chatter was soon gone as I ran down the empty hallway. It is so quiet that it gave me some chills, but other then that it was pretty cool. Okay I take that back, the rain was pouring pretty hard, making this place somewhat kind of haunted.

"Aww man, I wish I got someone to scare this with," couldn't hold in this excitement I let out the word of my heart.

"...you got the face of someone who is going to play a prank,"

"Shouldn't you be at the party miss?"

"I could say the same to you mr. atsuko," her hand was crossed as she made a small hmph. Somewhat cute, I guess.

"I asked first," small amount of stain cross her face as she mumbled something, "what?"

"I said! T-t-thank yo-you," at the surprise I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"You are welcome miss diana,"

"Now, it is your turn to answer my question,"

"What question was it?" I played dumb, she was about to ask again as I tapped my wrist, "look at the time, I better get going," giving the girl a small wink I left her standing there. This is my way of driving people nuts including frank and andrew, but you just can't stop when you see their expression. This girls expression was a cute one, her face was a little red from what I guess anger as she was pouting a little with her hand cross above her. I better save up some way teasing tricks to use on this girl next time, of course if we ever have a next time.

 ***THUMP***

Shit! I really need to get back to my room, I need blood pills.

 ***THUMP***

I got it so shut up!

 ***THUMP***

Don't come out! Just stay in there! Blood! I need Blood. With each step I can tell my hand was burning up as the scale was rubbing on the cloth. Opening my room door I quickly grab the medicine. Taking 3 pill didn't stop it, so I took another 3. The scale start to disappear along with some other unwanted things. Sinking down to the floor I heaved a sigh, if I can't keep this monster in, I might really need to end it before it gets any worse…...I just need time, time to let me enjoy this a little longer. I don't and won't ask for anything else, so please, just give me a little more time.

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading once again, I wonder if I was able to make a few question marks popping on your head as what is happening to akko. Well….I am not going to tell you in this chapter. Please leave a comment on either you liked or you didn't like it. And the next chapter will be when I think how to continue to write the story…..:p see you all. Wow that is long.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The feeling of emptiness surround me. I expect nothing here. This is my small room, or so I thought. The pair of golden stare right through me. The red scale, the powerful wing, the pointy teeth, this is a…._

"Akko!" shooting my eyes open I saw andrew before me," you alright!? You…" following his gaze I looked down onto my right arm. As if burning through my skin, the trail of some kind of symbol went from my arm all the way to my right cheek. The face of the monster on my right hand, the body on the right arm as it's tail intertwined with each other, crawling up to my face.

"I am fine," I wasn't fine. The fire on the symbol was giving me some pain, not much to where I can't handle.

"You look like everything but alright," sweat was rolling down his face, worried.

"Don't worry," taking a few deep breaths, I felt the fire about to burn out, "see, it is dieing down already."

"It might have this ti-," I cut him off.

"There won't be a next time," I tried to make my face as hard as possible, "there won't be a next time." For both of us. As if finally accepting my answer he gave me a grave nod.

"...come on, we need to head out," hm? Today is saturday right?

"Amusement park," what? "You said you want to go there with your soulmate right?"

"Last time I check you are not my soulmate," just the thought of going with him gives me some shiver.

"I don't want to be your soulmate," he rolled his eyes, "just thought you might want some fun."

"Two guys? No," I did want to go, but never, and I mean never with another guy, "go by yourself or with frank."

"...Diana is going," a small gulp, why did he brought up her name?

"It doesn't matter if she goes or not," he looked surprised for a moment, before his face made a smirk.

"Yeah, so get dressed," is he listening to me, "enjoy it while you can….right?" the last sentence was deep.

"Don't make it sound like I am going to die," I gave a small laugh, but andrew didn't bought it this time, "I am going to get change so head out." Locking the door, I let out a small sigh. The symbol was no longer there, but I can still feel the heat and throbbing. Shit!

"..." his dark red brown hair was tied into the same tiny ponytail as before. Lower neck length hair, the red brown eyes, and then the tall height, girl's are crawling over him. A few tugged on his sleeveless black button down shirt. As if hunger for his attention they are doing so many weird things, even so he did move. Some girl's leave a little after, while some just stare at him.

"You are late," upon seeing me he let out a frustrated call, so the girls really did get on his nerves.

"I came on time thank you," Geez what a great way to greet someone. I wonder why andrew even ask me to do this.

"Come on," grabbing a hold of my hand she went through the crowds of couple or girls. We are so out of place.

"I got it so let go of me," even when I let out a few protest, he didn't even look back at me, "atsuko!" Finally he looked back at me. His eyes were full with excitement, he looks like a kid.

"Let's go ride that roller coaster," okay I take the that back, he is a kid right now. His smile was super bright as he was pointing at different rides with a sparkling eyes.

"We are not going to ride all of them," he eyes turn from excitement to disappointment within a few second. He is kind of cu- wait! No no, I didn't just think that.

"Come on, we can definitely go through all of them by night time," our hands was still locked together. This made us look like a couple….no no no, shake that thought out diana. You are going to be the head of cavendish house, you can't….fall...for a boy...from...Argh.

"No means no," puppy eyes attacks me as soon as I said that, regrets wash over me.

"Isn't it fine? Don't be so small mind," small mind?

"First of all, I was pull here on my day off. Then I am made to babysit a kid," when I

point the finger at him, he stiffens a little, looking like he wants to talk back. Oh no you don't, "we can't go through all of these in one day."

"Does that mean you will come back with the next time?" locking eyes with me, I can't help but gulp a little. I want my day off, so no. I want my day off, so no. I want my day off ,so no.

"...next time," he beamed. What happened to your no diana? My face was heating up a

little.

"Diana...Thanks!" his smile just threw away whatever regrets I have. Fine, if it came to this, I will enjoy myself all the way too.

"Okay, atsuko which ride first?" the rest of the day we spent time trying out many rides. This might be one of the better moments I have, other than luna nova. Thank you...akko.

"That was fun!" I let out a happy sigh.

"I am tired," she say that with a smile, wow way to be honest.

"What is with that smile than," she blush a little, before finally clearing her throat.

"I only said I am tired, never once said it wasn't fun," fair, but I don't like how I lost to her. The sun was already setting itself, so much that I think it will be pitch black by the time we got back to our 'home'.

"Need a ride?" I open the door to the car, gesturing her to go in.

"I am a witch, I can fly home," pride, but sorry, I am not letting you go just yet.

"Won't hurt will it?" she was about to protest when I hold up one hand, "plus as a thanks, a dinner isn't a bad offer is it?"

"No need for the offer," she narrowed her eyes a little. It is hard to believe she was just laughing a while ago. Fine, want to play that way? I will let you play that way. Walking over to the girl, I forcefully picked her up and….not nicely set her into the car before crawling in myself, " go to xxx restaurant." The driver nodded his head and start driving.

"What do you think you were doing?" man, she is angry.

"Treating you dinner?" she let out a small hump.

"I told you I don't need to be treated," I roll my eyes a little at her still continued protest.

"Than think of it as a date," okay, really embarrassing to say that, but she somewhat calmed down, "sorry, but can you keep up with me for another few hour?"

"Isn't it too late?" her arm was cross, I am starting to find this part of her cute.

"True, but I will ask anyway...for fun," I laugh as she slapped my side.

"Say one more thing and I will turn you into a mice," I put up my hands. When I did that, she finally let out a tiny laugh. As soon as she found that she was laughing, she quickly stopped.

"...You look much cuter when you laugh," That definitely sound like a pick up line. Oh my god what am i going to do? What is wrong with me today? I have been….super flirty to her.

"You need to practice on picking a girl up," her ears wear beat red. I am kind of glad it was dark enough that you can't see much, but I am also kind of disappointed that i can't see her expression.

"Says the person who is blushing pretty hard," another slap, "okay okay, I get it so..!" **Thump!** Shit, not now.

"...Atsuko?" upon hearing diana's uncomfortable voice the driver change the direction.

"I never said change the direction go back!" **Thump!**

"We need to get you back," the driver said in a deep voice, "you need to take the pills."

"I know my body more than any of you! Now turn your wheels back or we get off here," the driver looked puzzled.

"...drive back," Diana! I sat straight, she stopped me, "I don't know what is going on, but I know you are not feeling well. We are heading back you hear me?" **Thump!Thump!Thump!**

"...sorry," I can't win against the hard serious eyes. My hand grip tight onto her shirt, "let..me...rest..a..little." I was thinking she might pull back, but she didn't. Letting me rest on her lap, she start stroking my head. Through all the pain, this is the only thing that is so comfortable. **Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!** Gripping onto her shirt a little tighter, I let out a few goan. It hurts, it hurts like I am begin stab a hundred times.

"You will be alright, we are almost there," her voice was shaking a little, "faster!" **Thump!**...Blackness. No, not quite like I passed out, more like I am being called again. The huge golden eyes. Even though I can't read the monster that well, I can still tell he or her was amused. This is pissing me off. Don't get so happy just yet, I might not hold you in much longer, but I don't plan on letting you out either. Our game is still going Mr. dragon.

 **Author's note: Hi, I am back. Sorry for not uploading for a long time. I was busy the past few weeks with a few things, and one of them is writer's block…..I didn't ditch the story :D just having a few hard thoughts. Please feel free to tell me any specific thing that you want in there or something I need to change. I might or might not add It, but it will help me with my writer's block….sorry. Thanks for reading XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

_My body feels light, like all the weight has been lifted off of my shoulder, but the dark that surrounds me tells me a different story._

 _"I am surprise that you lasted that long," the dragon's deep voice shook the room. The golden eyes peer right into my red brown eyes, "but I wonder how long can you last."_

 _"..." I stay silent. He and I both know I don't have much time left, especially when the curse he gave is still burning deep with me. Resting a hand over my heart I felt the soft beat along with a loud snarl from the dragon. Looking up again the dragon was no longer a dragon, instead there stood a middle aged man. His red wild hair and the long scar that goes through his left eye. Walking a small circle around me laughed while studying me._

 _"I will admit, you did hold out much longer then I thought you would," his voice still has a hint of lightness in it, but in the next instant it turned dark, "hand over the body."_

 _"Over my dead body," the word comes out of my mouth like it is the most natural thing in the whole world, which to me was, "until I die, I won't let you have this body."_

 _"You're already half dead," his golden eye narrowed as his voice was more threatening than ever, "If it wasn't for that witch I would have already finish my goal. To put my heart into half dragon, what a disgrace."_

 _"If it wasn't for sis you would also be dead," my hand tighten around my heart even more, the beating was louder and more powerful than ever, "and half of this heart is mine, don't you forget that." the dragon snicker._

 _"Yes, Bernadette cavendish," sis's name was like a poison coming from his mouth making me want to punch him, but I know….I can't win, "I am disappointed that she would use her magic to save instead of destroy, she would've been better off if she was with me and not that man. I could've given her anything she wanted, more than anything that man can ever give."_

" _You can't ever give her happiness," a hard blow hits me, sending me flying back. The only thing that catches me was his dragon palm, smashing me down to the ground, "Graa."_

" _I can give her that if you didn't ruin my plan," The dragon opens his mouth, "when I_

 _finally get a body, I will destroy this world, I will smash it into pieces AND the blood won't be holding me back any longer! I will have the body! I will have my freedom!" My vision was fading again. I won't let that happen, when the time comes, it is not you or me...it will be both of us._

When I open my eyes again I was still in the dark, but unlike before this dark is more calming. The soft mattress, the warm blanket, the calming blue light, and...a beautiful girl sitting on a chair asleep. Pulling myself up slowly I reached out my hand I cup the girl's cheek in my hand. _when I finally get a body, I will destroy this world, I will smash it into pieces!_

"..." running my thumb over her cheeks slowly I let out a small sign," I promise you diana, I won't let that happen. I will protect you….maybe andrew and the others but mainly you." If the dragon founds out about her...no he can't, with the rest of my time I will stop it from happening. I am sorry sis, I think I fall for your daughter….not that I will tell her that, it will be too much pain. Letting out a soft smile I slowly left the girl, I need blood. The hall was already quite, no movement. Tonight, like any other nights, I try to suck in as much of the texture and structure of the building. _The blood won't be holding me back any longer!_ …...I guess there is less time then I thought.

"You awake?" andrew's voice snaps me out of my thought, I was about to make a joke but stopped. His eyes were red from all the crying, his hair was unusually messy, and of course his dark expression tells me everything that I need to know.

"...you want to go for a walk?" that is my way of saying 'let's go somewhere private and ask away with your questions' of course andrew knows that. He didn't reply, but we were already out in the gardens, "...I..I spoke with 'it' today."

"..." Andrew doesn't say anything but the tension in his shoulder was obvious. I am not going to tell him my plan, but I will still tell him what happened...if I need to," and you still wouldn't drink a witches blood. Make an contract and suck the witches blood would lift up the curse so much more! You can still live in this world Y-"

"THE CURSE IS THERE NO MATTER WHAT ANDREW!" I shouted at him, making him back down with his word, "drinking a witches blood doesn't mean anything, and I wouldn't want to drink it," especially not diana's blood.

"...you are going to die…." andrew voice was shaking a little with his body, is he…. "I don't want to lose you. We grew up together, you are my best friend, you are my buddy and I can't just watch you die!"

"I will die soon or later….it's just sooner than all of you,"turning away I whispered softly, "I am already happy enough, so it fine right?"

"...who are you kidding?"andrew's fist hit my face sending pain jabbing, "YOU LOVE THAT GIRL, AND I KNOW YOU DO! ARE YOU SAYING YOU ARE OKAY WITH LEAVING HER?!"

"Like hell I am!" I punched him back, blood was running out of his nose, "If I didn't have this kind of fate I would be asking diana out on a date, kiss, and maybe even have a future together, but I am not a human or a witch! I AM A MONSTER! If diana's mother wasn't kind enough to save both me and that stupid a** dragon we would both be dead!" another punch comes my way, but this time I dodge. Putting some weight into my leg I kicked andrew right in the guts, making him fall onto the ground for a while before coming back up and tackle me to the ground. While punching me over and over again he yelled again.

"Then change it! Remove the curse! I know you know a way to-" before he can finish I flip him over and I start to punch him over and over.

"The curse is me having him within me, me not having a normal life, me not able to have a relationship, me never able to be normal! If there is a way to fix it then tell me! Do you think I don't want to live? Do you think that? I love this world andrew! I love all of you! BUT my life simply doesn't allow me to be with you all….there is nothing I can do," blood was all over our face, put the punching has already stopped. Covering his face with both of his arms, I can hear andrew crying.

"Atsuko Kagari, you a man down in history," the sudden joke thrown my way sent the air flying out of my mouth.

"Make it cool okay? I want to be cool in the history," standing up, I offer andrew a hand to witch he took.

"I will write you down as a pervert," andrew said, a huge smirk on his face.

"AND I will write the both of you down as idiots," we jump a little at the sudden voice. Turning around I saw diana, her eyes tells us she was here the whole time, "come on, I will heal you." with her words she pull out her wand and cast a few spells. The green lights surrounds me and andrew, and slowly the pain all over my body starts to ease.

"...that was amazingly cool," andrew let out a small sigh as diana stomps toward me, her wand pointed right between my eyes.

"..." her glare was sending sweat rolling down my forehead, "I don't want to see you two fighting again, and the next time I see that I will smash a few fireballs into you. And andrew, if you do it again I am going to make you a shooting target of new witches." S-scary! Me and andrew didn't say a word and nodded our head. But we both has the red alert flashing around within our head. Diana continued to scroll us until finally, she runs out of air. Note to myself: NEVER and I mean NEVER make this girl go on her bad side.

"...!" **Thump** …..god damn, as if reading my thoughts diana put something in my hand,"...the pills…"

"If I tell you to drink my blood will you do it?" her question took both me and andrew by surprise, but there was no hesitation in my answer.

"No," I want to say over my dead body, but andrew wouldn't be happy to hear it. Taking out a hand full of blood pills i throw them into my mouth. The bitter taste spreads through my mouth, I want to throw up, but can't. Finish this, get better and stop making them worry, "god it tasted awful."

"I can imagine that," to my surprise diana and andrew said it at the same time. This is so comforting, and I couldn't help but start laughing. Soft at first and soon the laughter got more louder.

"I think you just broke him," even though diana was talking to andrew, she pulled on my ear forcing me to stop laughing.

 _ **Author's note: TA-DA! I am back….This is a short chapter and a crazy chapter, but I hope it solves some of the confusion. I thought I should make some of the things clear on this chapter. Thanks for reading and leave a comment on what I need to change. See ya~**_


End file.
